The Gift
by williamsangel88
Summary: It's Harry's birthday yet again, but after the War what should we get him? SLASH, One-Shot!


**The Gift**

**Summary:** It's Harry's birthday yet again but after the War what should we get him? One-Shot! SLASH!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Warnings: **SLASH, no bashing of any kind but there will be rejection.

Because why would Harry fall in love with Ginny Weasley when it is obvious that he should have either married a Muggle girl who didn't know anything about him or an older bloke who didn't care for the fame…

**It's the 31****st**** of July 2014, Happy Birthday to Harry Potter and J.K. Rowling!**

…_Hogwarts…_

It was the eve of his eighteenth birthday and Harry felt restless. That feeling of settling down, of loving Ginny until the end, dreaming of a large family, it had all passed. It left him empty, restless, and it had unsettled all those close to him apart from Luna, Neville and Hermione. His best friend had simply stared at him for a while from across the noisy dining room, as if something had been confirmed which she had known all along. Harry wished she would speak her mind and tell him exactly what it was which ailed him. But she remained silent.

Luna and Neville, who had both found a way to be comfortable around one another without expecting to have to live together, had told Harry to follow his heart and steer clear of Nargles and Wrackspurts. When he had spoken to Ginny about what to do now, she had smiled in a resigned kind to way, kissed him on the cheek and told him that he should just learn to live a life free of the responsibilities which had kept him tied for so long. They hadn't spoken about their past love, because it was clear in that moment that it was in the past, and spoke a little about what her plans were for the future. Harry left the Burrow shortly after that.

He nodded at the ghosts floating by and they greeted him almost cheerfully. For a long time, which didn't turn out to be all that long at all, Harry had wondered where to live now. He could return to Grimmauld, but to return so soon seemed wrong to him. He didn't want to return to Privet Drive, deciding to visit when he could finally settle, so he returned to the one home he had always been able to return to. Hogwarts.

The castle was still largely in ruins but much of the Great Hall had already been restored. The students had all left and some of the teachers had just spent a week on a long break to regain their strength and discuss how to rebuild the old castle. Harry had walked in on their discussion, pretty sure they were going to send him away but pleasantly surprised when they invited him in. They even got him to help on the rebuilt and Harry enjoyed himself greatly, feeling content with rebuilding his home and sharing stories with his old professors about all his adventures and in return hearing about theirs. There didn't seem to be any secrets anymore, no reason to hide about his past and the restlessness which had held him seemed to have disappeared for a while.

But when the announcement came that Frank and Alice Longbottom had finally been cured, the restlessness returned with a vengeance. And so Harry roamed the castle he had helped to restore, keeping an eye on the watch he had been gifted last year when he had turned seventeen. Before the start of everything, when surviving had been his only option until he could willingly die for those he loved. Much like his mother and father had done for him.

People had been overjoyed with the news and Neville had dragged Harry out of Hogwarts to meet his parents. He had been one of the first to meet them and he had felt humbled in their presence. They didn't look any different from when he had seen them during Fifth year, but there were already subtle differences. Their smiles were brighter, their eyes too and they no longer had that dreamy faraway quality about them. And they even spoke! Sure sometimes they slurred their speech, it was clear they had trouble forming sentences at times, but what they said made a lot of clear sense. They even remembered vague details from their time at the ward but knew nothing of what had happened after being tortured.

It was clear that they were exhausted, whatever had healed their minds had left their magic and body's drained. Their spirit hadn't faded though and it was shining brightly. They spoke a little of what the war had been like before and how they had fought to protect Neville. What their dreams had been for the future. They caught Harry off guard when they suddenly spoke of James and Lily Potter, his parents, and how Neville and Harry had played together as babies before both families had taken into hiding.

Harry had been greedily drinking in all the information they could tell him, but the Longbottom's were still recovering and tired quickly. With the promise to speak again soon Harry had left them with a content smile and an empty feeling in his stomach. He was happy for Neville who had spent his entire life taking care of his parents because they would never be able to recognise him. And now they could. He was grateful to the ones who had given them their lives back.

And now, a week later, Harry pondered about his own future, about his life which seemed so useless now. He had his friends and he still had family even if they didn't really get on. Hogwarts was standing once more and with the money he had left in his vault at Gringotts, if the Goblins had forgiven him already, he would be able to see something of the world before he made any large decisions about the rest of his life. Maybe it felt like running away, escaping his problems rather than facing them head on, but he could do with a break. He just didn't want to resign himself to being alone.

"A bit strange to be sneaking around Mr Potter," a voice interrupted his thoughts and Harry looked up to see professor McGonagall standing in the dark hallways. She looked as strong as ever but the walking stick showed just how much she had been damaged during the War.

Harry smiled at his old Head of House. "The night is too peaceful but the night before my birthday, those nights are always special."

For a moment something flickered inside of those stern eyes and the ghost of an indulgent smile appeared. "You remind me of your mother," McGonagall confessed and Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. The Headmistress chuckled, everything in her features softened and she gestured to follow her. "Especially in the first two years I caught her roaming the halls on her own on the eve of her birthday. I never caught her again but I'm quite sure that she would do it every single year."

They continued to walk in silence and Harry felt himself relax completely. The restlessness had settled a little and for once Harry could say that he was at peace. When and why he started talked he didn't know, but McGonagall was a patient listener and replied to any of the implied questions he held. She reassured him that there would always be a place for him here if he wished it, that it was a good idea to take a break but that he would still need to finish his Hogwarts education. "Winning the war does not exclude you from your NEWT exams I'm afraid."

Harry didn't mind, it was something to look forward to at least. They spoke a little about the future of Hogwarts, any new teachers she had in mind, any changes which needed to be made. "Hogwarts is in need of a change as well. It's high time we learn from the past and work to acceptance on both the Muggle and the Magical worlds."

Opening the door to his rooms Harry turned back to look at his teacher. "If… I was thinking… If the post is still open when I…"

"I heard about the lessons from students who had been in your Defence group," McGonagall confessed. "Dumbledore's Army, was it? If it is something you really want and if you can show me a syllable during your interview, anything you want to teach them and your ideas about the post, only then will I consider it."

Harry nodded gratefully. "For now," she continued placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let me be the first to wish you a Happy Birthday."

The raven head thanked her with a smile and wished her good night.

…

It was noisy inside the Great Hall. Everyone had come. All the Weasley's were there, Neville, Luna and all the professors. Hagrid had tried to teach Grawp to say Happy Birthday and he had managed, but the Giant had eaten Harry's birthday present before he could give it only to spit it out because whatever it had been couldn't have been eaten. Hagrid mourned the loss of the present, but Harry just told him that just having his friends close was all he needed. And now all his precious people were here, celebrating the life he had and the bright future ahead of him. Even Andromeda was there with Teddy. It was the first time he held his Godson and Harry had to fight not to cry. The child looked like Tonks but it was Remus who was staring back at him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't safe them," Harry whispered to the babe in his arms. "I'm sorry that you will never get to know your parents. I promise to take care of you, to be there if you have questions and to love you without conditions. Because that is what Sirius tried to do to me and your father too. So now, I'll be the one telling the stories and to teach you about everything that is important in life. If you'll let me of course." Teddy blinked and started babbling, reaching his little hands up for Harry to catch and hold.

The noise which had filled the Great Hall suddenly died around him and Harry looked up. Everyone had turned to look towards the doors. There, in the opening, a select group of people stood. Harry first recognised Remus and Tonks, standing there in the clothing they died in, blood stained and dirty. They were smiling though and holding hands. The second one, standing next to Remus with a goofy smile, was a younger looking Sirius Black. It was clear the man had de-aged somehow but he appeared confident, his chest pushed out with pride and his hair and face… everything showed his confidence in his good looks. Harry couldn't deny that the man was handsome.

With a flushed face and a rapidly beating heart Harry let his eyes wander away from the man he had admired. Next to Sirius there were two others who Harry had only ever seen in pictures. A man who resembled Harry greatly in looks and could almost pass as his brother because he hadn't aged since his death. The woman standing next to the man, beaming at Harry, while seemingly holding herself back. It was as if she was waiting for him to make the first move.

But he didn't. Harry just remained standing there, his mouth slightly opened, his heart beat increasing. Teddy squirmed in his arms, trying to see what had captivated his Godfather so and squealed at the sight of his parents. Whether he remembered them or that they just looked familiar Harry didn't know. All he knew was that he was grateful to Teddy for breaking the stupor he had been in.

Everyone had moved. Sirius had started a conversation with the professors, probably on how they had returned from the dead. Remus and Tonks were speaking with Andromeda. Harry could see Tonks stealing glances at the child who was still squirming in Harry's hold. When Remus finally made eye contact with him, Harry moved towards them. "He missed you," Harry whispered softly, holding out his Godson.

Tonks took her son from him with a smile and held him close. She smiled at Harry for a moment before snuggling with her babe. Remus placed his hand on top of Harry's head, smiling in thanks, before hugging his child and wife close. It was only when he was sure that they were really there did Harry step towards his parents.

They watched his approach patiently. Both were smiling, both seemed to be holding back. When he finally reached them, he stood there, an arm's reach away. "Dad?" he asked softly and his father nodded with a smile. "Mom?" Lily was crying by now and reached forward to tug him into their arms. So this was what it felt like, to be held by a mother and a father? To be held like this…

This was turning out to be the best birthday ever…

…

It was late and almost everyone had gone to bed. Harry was exhausted but couldn't find it in himself to sleep. He just kept on staring into the wild flickering flames. His rooms were cast into different shades of light making everything seem a little odd. Today had been one of the best days of his life and yet… and yet…

Harry sighed, shrinking in on himself. There was doubt clouding his mind. Who was he to ask for someone to love him? He just got his parents back, had his godfathers returned and still it wasn't enough. Because seeing Sirius like that, alive and carefree and handsome, all Harry knew was that he wanted to be held by that man, be loved and cherished by him. But Sirius wouldn't love him that way, would probably not even think of him that way.

The raven head looked up when someone knocked at his door, startling him out of his depressing thoughts. He blinked and turned on the couch to watch the door. The person on the other side of it knocked again, more insistently this time. "It's open," Harry called realising too late that it could be anyone really and he was only wearing his boxers.

The door opened and the person who he had been thinking about most appeared. Sirius smiled widely at him while closing the door. The man was wearing a loose shirt and shorts making him look like a Muggle tourist. Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh good," Sirius said. "I was afraid you were mad at me or something."

"Mad?" Harry asked. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Sirius made his way towards him and let himself fall into one of the armchairs. He looked at the few discarded bottles of butterbeer and shook his head. "Shouldn't you be drinking with your friends instead of sitting by yourself?"

"They've already gone back and I was too tired to remain in the hall much longer," Harry confessed softly.

The older wizard nodded with a slight frown. "I heard you've been quite busy. I would have thought you would have decided to spend your free time with your girlfriend or something?"

Harry slouched back against the couch and buried himself deep inside the pillows. He didn't want to think about girlfriends or boyfriends or any type of relationship with this man. With the man he had wanted to hold for so long, wanted to love for so long. Because he finally recognised the feeling he felt for this man, the man who had been returned to him for some strange reason. "Does this mean you will stay with me then?" Harry asked, feeling both bold and foolish at the same time.

Sirius looked startled for a moment, clearly not expecting the seemingly innocent question. "Is that really what you want?" he asked his voice a little raw with emotion. "I'm an old man Harry. I may not look it anymore, but I am. Wouldn't you rather be happy with someone your own age?"

The raven head stared at the older wizard for a long time before bursting out laughing. "You sound like Remus," he chuckled when Sirius kept asking why Harry was laughing. "He kept giving Tonks the same reasons. I'm too old, too poor, too sick. But you know what Sirius, I don't really care! I've admired you since you came into my life and while the first two years weren't the best to get to know one another being together inside Grimmauld Place, being alone with you, they were some of the best moments of my life! And I realised along the way that, no matter what would happen, I would always think fondly of those lone hours. It didn't take me all that long to realise that, no matter how much I loved Ginny or Cho, I would always love you more. Not in a way a son loves a father or even a godson loving a godfather, but as a boy/man loving a man."

He hadn't even realised he was standing until Sirius did as well. The older man took a few steps towards him and placed a hand on his cheek. There were many things which could have been said, still needed to be said, because this thing between them still needed to be discussed. But then there was the future too that needed to be discussed and the small things which weren't even worth thinking about at the moment.

"There was something I wanted to give you," Sirius said softly and their noses were almost touching they were that close together. "Something I wouldn't have mind giving you before, but was unsure if you would receive it. Can I give it?"

It was odd and slightly humbling to hear Sirius speak so softly, so lovingly to him and with a small smile Harry nodded wondering what it was. The older man smiled a roguishly handsome smile which had Harry's heart beat so fast he was sure it would jump out of his chest. "Happy Birthday," Sirius breathed and captured Harry's mouth in a kiss.

_Everything could have ended differently I suppose. I could have been happy marrying Ginny and living a peaceful life. I could have easily spend my years alone, travelling and doing whatever it was I felt like. Maybe I would have ended up falling in love at the age of thirty, forty or even fifty._

_Yes, everything could have ended up differently. The point is that it didn't and this remained one of the best birthday's I had ever had!_

**A/N: I got a Firebolt today! A real Firebolt!**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it no matter the ending. Ta for now ;)**


End file.
